


Hop On, Get Off

by CloudAtlas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Multi, Open Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Subways, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Based off this from Texts From Last Night:(484): Just heard a guy discussing with someone else the amazing blow job you gave him. I’m in New York. Over 2 hours away from where you live. I have never been more proud.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, pre - James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 223
Collections: Winterwidowhawk Fest





	Hop On, Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **alistra** for putting up with me flinging TFLN messages her way, and also for the beta. Title from (I'm fairly sure) an old Lynx ad on the Tube some years ago, but I can't find it so maybe I just made it up.

Some man gives Natasha an obnoxious once-over as she sits down on the subway and for the six-hundredth time today, Natasha curses herself for forgetting her headphones this morning. Sure, she’d lamented the loss of her morning podcasts but, more than that, she’d missed the obvious _don’t talk to me_ vibe big Beats headphones gave off, and she misses it even more now. She tucks her bag between her feet and leans back in the seat. At least she hadn’t forgotten her reflective sunglasses this morning. Their _don’t talk to me_ vibes aren’t as strong, but they work in a pinch.

And at least they allow her to indulge in her last remaining distraction; eavesdropping.

“ – fuck Paula anyway. Who the fuck does she think she is?”

People talk about the weirdest shit on the subway.

“ – turned out she’d swallowed sewing thread, so it was me in my binder at ten at night pulling string from her ass – ”

And work had run late enough that it was interesting people about, and not execs talking about their stock portfolios or whatever. Natasha got enough of that at work.

“ – and Carlo is exactly that kind of douchebag, as you well know, so – ”

You’d think New York would be where all the weirdos concentrate, but Washington has its fair share too.

“Seriously, Sam; best blowjob _ever_.”

Aah, the subway. Natasha can always rely on it for quality entertainment. Subtly, she tilts her head in the direction of Blowjob Man. There’s the sound of laughter.

“In the bathroom of a bar? How good can it possibly have been?”

“Two words, Sam: tongue piercing.”

Natasha's found Blowjob Man now and wow, yeah. This is exactly the kind of eye candy Natasha deserves after having to deal with Alexander Pierce all day. She can’t see all of Blowjob Man, but she can see enough to tell that he’s built, got gorgeous hair, and the kind of jaw she’d love to sit on.

His companion – Sam, apparently – laughs again.

“Oh yeah?”

 _He’s_ also cute, with chocolate eyes and a gap between his front teeth.

“Oh yeah,” Blowjob Man replies with relish. “His name was Clint, he had a tongue piercing and no gag reflex, and he went down on me for – and I am not kidding – almost fifteen minutes. Best. Blowjob. _Ever_.”

Sam cracks up laughing, and Natasha has to bite her lip _hard_ not to join him. Because Clint with the tongue piercing and no gag reflex? Well, he sure does sound familiar.

She pulls out her phone.

 **Me [20:48]**  
Just heard a guy discussing with someone else the amazing blow job you gave him. I’m in *Washington*. Over 4 hours away from where you live. So proud.

 **Clint [20:48]**  
Really?? xD  
Wonder who it is

Natasha sends up a silent prayer of thanks, first for Blowjob Man and then for the Washington Metro system being partially above ground. She _deserves_ something this good after the day she’s had.

 **Me [20:49]**  
White guy, built like a brick shithouse, shoulder length dark hair, jawline made for sitting on.

 **Clint [20:49]**  
Honey  
Darling  
Light of my life  
That doesn’t even begin to narrow it down

Natasha actually laughs out loud at that.

“Wait, was that at Steve and Peggy’s engagement party?” Sam’s voice pulls her back in. “Is _that_ where you disappeared to?”

Natasha can’t see Blowjob Man’s face, but he sure has guilty shoulders.

“Bucky!” Sam cries, trying to form coherent words through laughter. “You ditched your best friend’s engagement party for a _blowjob_?” Sam gives Bucky a suddenly suspicious look. “Was that why you suggested _Slings & Arrows_ in the first place?”

“What? No!” Apparently-Bucky replies. And what the fuck kind of name is Bucky? “They do good IPA and import British beer!”

Well, Natasha thinks. That _is_ true.

 **Me [20:50]**  
Called Bucky. Happened in the bathroom at the bar. During an engagement party, apparently.

“Only you,” Sam says, shaking his head. He’s smiling though. “Jesus, Barnes.”

 **Me [20:50]**  
These guys sure do talk loud  
Last name Barnes

 **Clint [20:51]**  
OH  
OH FUCK  
Bucky Barnes??  
Holy shit threesome material Nat  
I’m not kidding  
Sleep with him  
Do it  
Experience the wonder  
Then tell me EVERYTHING  
And tell him to come visit again  
He has the most beautiful cock  
THE MOST BEAUTIFUL  
Good goddamn

 **Me [20:52]**  
Is he bi?

 **Clint [20:52]**  
Hell yeah he’s bi  
Do it Natasha  
Treat yo self  
He’s an EXPERIENCE  
An experience I’d love to have again but I’ll settle for living vicariously through you instead

 **Me [20:52]**  
Big words Barton

Natasha looks up from her phone and back at Bucky and Sam, taking in details she’d missed before. Sam has a wedding ring on his finger, Bucky does not. Sam is wearing nice suede loafers; Bucky’s wearing leather biker boots. They’re both dressed in jeans and nice shirts, so are probably off somewhere nice. A meal out with old friends, maybe. They bicker like siblings. It’s cute.

Sam hits Bucky on the arm, causing him to shy away laughing and giving Natasha her first unimpeded view of his face.

Good goddamn indeed.

Natasha sits up in her seat and unlocks her phone. She ignores the additional five texts from Clint – something about a word-a-day calendar he definitely doesn’t have that she can’t reply to anyway because they’re back underground again – and instead searches through her photos until she finds one of Clint laughing at the camera, biceps curled attractively. She then unbuttons an extra button on her blouse, zips her sunglasses into her bag, and stands.

Her heels are sky high, both because corporate men pay more attention to a woman dressed to impress and because she’s five foot three and needs all the help she can get, and they click as she steps towards where Sam and Bucky are sitting. She makes sure to add an extra swing in her hips as she goes, something the sway of the carriage definitely helps with. Shit, where even is she? She hasn’t been paying attention.

Well, never mind that now.

“Excuse me,” she says, strategically stopping in front of Bucky so her cleavage is in his eye line. “This wouldn’t happen to be Best Blowjob Clint, would it?” She holds her phone out to Bucky, photo of Clint on full display.

Sam chokes on nothing and Bucky’s face flames at being overheard, but they both lean in.

“Um,” Bucky’s blush deepens and his eyes are wide, “yes, actually.”

“Hmm.” Natasha slides her phone into her bag. “He says you should come visit him again.” The train takes a corner and she sways into Bucky’s space. “He says you’re an _experience_.” Bucky’s eyes darken. “He says I should _treat myself_.”

Bucky stares up at her for a long moment, gaze so intense it makes her nipples tighten, before turning to Sam.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sam says, before Bucky can even open his mouth. “You goddamned horndog. Fine. _Fine._ ” He stands, cuffing Bucky around the head affectionately, though not _gently_ , and it’s only then that Natasha realises that the train is slowing. What stop is this? Where are they? Hopefully she hasn’t missed _her_ stop. She doesn’t want to have to wait more than _absolutely necessary_ to get this man naked.

Oh god, perhaps with permission she can send photos to Clint. Oh. Oh fuck. Yes _please_.

“I have waited,” Sam says to her, “almost an entire goddamn year to get this man to visit from New York. Please send him back _tomorrow_. He’s not getting out of dinner this easily.”

“Yes, sir,” she says, her smile almost predatory, but Sam doesn’t respond past rolling his eyes.

“Claire’s going to laugh her ass off,” he says instead, to no one in particular.

“Hey,” Bucky shoots back, “maybe you’ll get laid too.”

Sam flips him the bird and, as the doors slide open, steps off the train. Natasha's eyes follow him long enough to snag on the station name painted on the wall. Oh. _Good_.

“Wear a condom!” he calls as he leaves, ignoring entirely the myriad of looks people send his way. Bucky ignores him too. Instead, he stands, his eyes locked on hers, until they’re pressed against each other. He’s not as tall as Clint – few people are – but Natasha has to tilt her head to retain eye contact, anyway.

“What else did Clint say about me?” he asks, his voice low and almost drowned out by the beeping of the doors, the _clackclack_ of wheels on train track.

Natasha lays her palm against his side. His skin is warm against hers and, _god_ , she can feel the clench of his abs.

“That you have the most beautiful cock,” she replies. “And that you’re threesome material.”

Bucky grins wolfishly. “That’s nice of him. His mouth is a dream.”

“Oh, I know.”

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky says.

“I know that, too,” Natasha replies with a grin of her own. “I’m Natasha.”

“Well, _Natasha_ ,” he tugs a loose lock of her hair, “which one is your stop?”

“Conveniently – ” the train slows again “ – this one.”

And she grabs him by the wrist and tugs him off the train.


End file.
